Wake up call
by DarkDecember93
Summary: Love,humor,drama...Three words to describe this story. Sasuke loves Sakura and Sakura loves Sasuke, but what happens when Sakura gone bad? A sasuXsaku story. Rated M for language, violence and lemons.
1. When we meet again

"Hey...Girl...come here..."

I looked at the old man,I smiled a little and I went to him.

"What is it, old man?"

"Hey, I'm not so old as you think..."

"I really don't care..."

"I'm Jiraiya, girl...and you are?"  
"Oh...you already forgot me?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Okay. You forgot me, that proves that you're old. I'm Sakura. Remember?"

"Oh, Sakura… Long time no see. You were Naruto's teammate, weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"How does a beautiful girl like you end up in a place like this?"

"I'm payed to dance on the tables..."

"Why are you doing this?"

I started smocking a thin cigarette. I had a sad smile. I looked at him, he was so careless...

"It's a very long story..."

"I have time...lots of time..."

"Okay, but you don't work?"

"I'm a writer."

"Okay, so you're still a writer. Nice, I could be a doctor...but now I'm just a bitch...who strips..."

"And why aren't you a doctor?"

I blew off the smoke, I'm sad...remembering all my life makes me depressed...

"Very good question, boy... The answer is very long...so you must listen and pay attention to what I'm saying...My story doesn't start with 'once upon a time' and doesn't end with 'and they lived together , happily till they died' like classic stories...It's not a story to make the kids fall asleep...It's a story to understand...not to imagine..."

He became interested in what I was saying; he smiled and ordered another glass of sake.

"Big words for a little girl like you."

"I'm not little, understand big boy?"

Jiraiya smirked and drank his sake, he looked at my short skirt. I started smocking another cigarette.

"You sure aren't a bitch."

"Why do you think this?"

"You are too intelligent for a bitch. You have a good style. An ordinary bitch is not like you...An ordinary bitch is like a pet...she doesn't speak, she just sleeps with her clients."

"You're one of the 5 men who told me this...but...you won't get something free..."

"Okay...start your story..."

"It all started in my native village, Konoha."

"Sad. I haven't been in Konoha since I fought Akatsuki. All the villagers thought that I was dead. But someone found that it was just a groundless rumor. "

"But this was a long time ago...When I was 17...at the Konoha High School...My life was nice and easy...I loved a boy, Sasuke Uchiha...All started when in a sunny day I met him in the front of the high school...I was wearing one of my bright pink dresses. Like no other day he was smiling at me...

"Hy! Sakura you look so beautiful in this dress."

"Oh...thanks" I was blushing.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah…why not?"

"What happened after?" asked Jiraiya curiously.

"Wait and you'll find out...we walked all the day in the village, after a time he turned at me and said:

"Sakura, I want to tell you something...very important..."

"What is it? You can tell me whatever you want, Sasuke...umm"

But I never finished what I wanted to say because he kissed me roughly...I was shocked, I never expected love from him...He was always emotionless with everyone, he didn't show any kind of love for someone...just hate...He hugged me and said:

"Please, Sakura, be mine...you'll be happy..."

I couldn't say anything because I was too shocked...

"Do you want to accept my love? Answer me, Sakura...please"

"Yeah"

And he kissed me a second time...For me happiness started...

"That started nice...like a normal teenagers love...why is this so important?"asked Jiraiya.

"From this innocent love started all...that's why I'm now a bitch"

"This is sad...What happened after this...?"

"Let me tell you the entire story...It was so lovely..."

"And why this love ended?"

"You'll find from my story. We had a date the next day in the forest near the river. It was a sunny and very hot day. I was wearing a white silken dress. He came and brought me a bouquet of roses. I blushed and kissed him."

"I wish I had a nice love like you..."said Jiraiya.

"Don't start dreaming boy...it wasn't so simple...after all I'm a kunoichi and he is a ninja." I drank my sake and I gave Jiraiya a bored and sad look.

"Oh...yeah...so in the holidays you had missions to do, didn't you?"

"You're right. But let me tell you what happened after that. We went in the village. Many girls looked at us...it's really hard to have a boyfriend who has his own fan club..."

"So he was some kind of star?" Jiraiya said and laughed.

"No, but he was wanted by the most of the girls in my village. Even my best friend, Ino, wanted to kill me because I was Sasuke's girlfriend. But I didn't care; I cared only for my love in that moment. Soon the holiday came and I and my teammates had to go in missions as Konoha ninjas. We had to steal some documents from the Sound Village."

"Who were your teammates in that mission?"asked Jiraiya

"Well... My sensei, Hatake Kakashi, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke. While I was preparing for the mission Ino visited me.

"Hey,Ino, what is it?"

"I wanted to wish you good luck. Anyway I'm sure that you'll fail this mission like you always did."

"That's not true!"

"Oh, I'm sure is it...Sasuke always did what you should have done..."

"Like asking me to be with him?"

I smirked evilly at Ino and I saw that she was irritated. She wanted to hit me.

"Come on. Hit me and show how envious you are."

"I'm not envious! Little bitch!"

"Yes, you are. Look at you. You were my best friend and now you want to kill me."

"But I don't want to kill you because I'm envious."

"And...Why do you want to kill me, Ino?" I growled her name.

"Because I want to show that I'm better than you."

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

Fortunately Sasuke had come and Ino didn't start a fight with me.

"Hey, Sakura are you ready? Oh, Hi Ino!"

"Hi, Sasuke!"

"I'm ready Sasuke...Let's go. Goodbye Ino!"

"Bye!" snarled Ino.

I went to the street with Sasuke and I felt Ino's intention to kill me. Ino met with another girl and spied me and my team till we went out the village.

"You'll pay for this Sakura" I heard someone saying this. Well I think Ino was right...I payed very much for this love.

My team's mission was to steal some documents from the Sound Village. We sneaked in the Sound Kage's house and we separated to search the documents. Unfortunately I was found by five sound ninjas. They attacked me, I tried to fight but they captured and tied me.

"Are you alone? Where are your teammates?"

"I won't tell you."

"I'll make you speak bitch!"said one of them. And they all started to hit me. When one of them tried to rape me I started to cry and to scream. My cries were heard by the rest of the team and Sasuke saved me.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan let's get out of here!" screamed Naruto.

"Ok."

Sasuke took me without untying me. I protested but his answer was:

"We don't have time for this. We must get out of the village before getting caught by all the sound ninja."

I manage to get untied by myself and to escape with the rest of my team. When we arrived in our village we were tired and wounded but our mission was a success.

Because my parents were visiting some friends in other village I asked Sasuke to come and sleep at me in that night.

"Why you asked him this?"asked Jiraiya.

I blew off the cigarette smoke and I giggled, this was a good question.

"Well even if I am a kunoichi I didn't like to sleep alone. I feel...well, a bit afraid when I sleep alone in a house."

"Go on with the story"

"Ok. And he accepted. I smiled when I think that Ino would have liked to kill me if she would have found out...But...who cared?

"What is it?"asked Sasuke arching a brow.

"Nothing, nothing at all, I was just remembering something." I lied.

He took me in his arms and he wanted to carry me to my home.

"Oh, come on, let me down."

I kissed him and for the second time I saw him smiling. When we arrived at my home he asked:

"Where will I sleep?"

"Well...it's a big house so you can sleep anywhere."

"Even on the roof?"

I laughed when I heard the question.

"If you want, but if you'll sleep on the roof you'll meet my kitten."

"I like cats."

"My cat is very fluffy and playful. You can't sleep with her close to you."

"Well...I don't sleep too much...so I can play with your cat. Hmm...want to be my kitten?"

"Maybe...maybe not"

He smiled captiously and hugged me. Sasuke kissed my neck and whispered:

"I'll make you think better of it."

I closed my eyes and I blushed at what I was thinking. He put his hand on my butt and kissed my shoulders. I blushed hardly, he noticed and giggled.

"Are you ashamed?"

Why did he have to ask me this? Maybe he liked to be lied to by me.

"No, of course not why should I be ashamed?" I lied.

"Why are you blushing if you're not ashamed?"He asked. Then he looked in my eyes. I looked downwards. He was asking that question like he was reading my mind.

"I'm not blushing."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

He arched a brow and laughed.

"Then why are you red?"

"Because, it's really hot in here."

"Oh...well...then let's go outside."

Outside was very cold (the spring nights are really cold in Konoha) and dark. But the sky was so beautiful, with stars and full moon. I was shaking because I had only a thin dress on me. He noticed this.

"What's the matter? Are you trembling with cold?"

"Well...yeah..."

He gave me his anorak. I kissed him.

"But it's cold...what about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'm not a thin chick with the chills."

"Hey...what do you mean by this? I'm not weak and I don't have the chills."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Do you like to be annoying?"

"Yes, you're funny when you're irritated."

"I'm sure you don't want to make me punch you."

"Do you think that you can kill me only with that?"

"Who said that I want to kill you? And yes, I think I can kill you only with that. But, don't forget I'm a medical ninja. So...do you still want to annoy me?"

"No, thanks. I don't want to become your pet and try on me for some kind of insemination or something like this."

"Jerk!"

I hit him and five minutes after he regain conscience. He looked at me and smirked.

"Okay. That hurt. Now I know that you can kill me only with punches."

"You aren't better than a thin chick with the chills."

"I'll show you how good I am."

"Really? I can't wait. Let's see what you can do big boy."

It was so fun to annoy him. But, he didn't get annoyed. He simply started to laugh.

"You'll see. And don't make fun of me anymore and don't kill me."

"Maybe I will have mercy."

I kissed him playfully and helped him to stand up. I looked at him and I noticed that he was tired. We went to sleep at my home. I showed him the rooms.

"So...here's is my room."

Of course, I was very disorderly, just like my room. But it was...well...a bit clean. No garbage in my room and it was a nice smell of cherry blossom.

"Here I want to sleep." he said

"What do you mean?"

"You said that I can choose a room to sleep in it."

"So...you want to sleep in my room."

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because it's untidy. I thought that you like tidy and clean places."

"You were wrong. I like disorder, dust and mud."

I always thought he was clean and tidy...but...just as he said: I was wrong.

"Okay. If you sleep here, where I will sleep?" I asked.

"You have the rest of the house or you can sleep with me in this room."

"But is a single bed for just one person."

"I'm not fat and you're almost skinny."

"I'm not skinny!"

"Not yet..."

I laid on the bed and he sat near me. We were cramped in that bed like sardines in a can. But we managed to sleep.

**Author: I do not own any Naruto characters. I only own this story.**

**I hope you will like it. It is not a story only with love and joy. It's my first story on this site, but it's not the first story I write.**

**Please rewiew.**


	2. A new day has started

**A:**Sorry for this late update but I had some problems and I couldn't put the chapter earlier.

_Note: I used italic letters to write what Sakura was thinking but she isn't telling Jiraiya those things._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto characters.

Next day. I found him sleeping on floor with a hand on the bed and a hand on my cat who was sleeping on his chest. Sasuke was wrapped with my dress and my cat's blanket. His head was on my notebooks. He was so cute. I kissed him on his forehead and he waked up.

"Why...did you waked me up?"

"It's morning. And you're sleeping on the floor with my cat on your chest."

I giggled. He was a bit surprised.

"I think I fell when I was sleeping. But I want to sleep another 10 minutes."

"Come on you lazy. Or give me my dress and my kitten."

"I was wrapped with your dress? Oh...but I keep the kitten, it's warm and fluffy."

"Okay...but don't try to steal my pet."

"I don't guarantee that I won't do this. I like your kitten."

"If you don't want to get punched you won't steal my pet. And your puppy eyes won't save you if you steal my cat."

I went in the kitchen to make breakfast and he fell asleep again. I found him sleeping on the pillows and the kitten on his back. I laughed and I took the kitten in my arms.

"Come on. You're lazier than my cat. Wake up!"

"Why?"

"I made breakfast. And if you want to eat you'll wake up. Or there won't be any food. I can eat more than two people."

"Wow. Why are you skinny?"

"I said I'm not skinny!"

A good punch had waked him up. He was a little dizzy but he became again strong and bored. After breakfast we went to the training grounds.

Jiraiya yawned. He is tired. I looked at him with a sad sight and I started another cigarette.

"What is it big boy? My story is boring, isn't it?"

"No. Isn't this. I'm very tired...That's all."

"Why aren't you going home to sleep?"

"Long way to home. My home is in Konoha. Now I stay at a hotel."

"Oh. Okay. "

"And I want to find how you're story ends."

"It ends with the present. Go to sleep. I'll tell you tomorrow the rest of the story."

"If you want...When can I find you here?"

"Well...From 2 PM till 3 AM."

"What??"asked him with wide eyes.

"Don't ask and don't say something about how I make my money. Ok?"

"Yeah. Good night."

"Good night."

I started to do again what I was doing. I danced till 3:30 AM and when I reached home I fell asleep without changing my clothes.

Next day I was in the night club at 5 PM because I went at shopping and forgot to go at work, but I'm always forgiven for this.

Jiraiya was waiting for me. I was bored. Being bored was something normally for me but who cares?

"You're late." he said.

"I know I shouldn't keep you waiting but I'm here now. Do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Yes."

"Good."

I ordered a coffee and packet of cigarettes. The waiter was a girl, one of my friends. She looked at me.

"If you won't start to do your job you will make the boss to be mad."

"I want my coffee Aderes. Forget about this. No one can make me do something if I don't want."

"You can be fired...Again. If that happens what you'll do?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll become a nurse or a call girl. Please I'm tired, bored and I want my coffee."

"Fine."

"Who is that girl?" asked Jiraiya when Aderes went to the kitchen.

"A friend. She helped me to be hired here. Now, let me tell you the rest of the story. At the training grounds we met Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto told me that we must go at the Hokage's office. The Hokage told us that we should go in a mission with Kiba and TenTen.

"Without Sasuke?" I asked.

"What is it Sakura? Do you have something to tell me about the Uchiha kid?"

She smiled, I blushed brightly. _Maybe she knows something, but I hope no._

"No."

"Any questions?"

"No." I answered for all. I felt so embarrassed. I took what I needed for the mission. It was a S-rank mission. We had to recover some things stolen from Konoha. The robbers were some rebel ninja from different villages. When I wanted to went to the street Sasuke came.

"Good luck."

He kissed me and gave me a red rose. After that I went to the village gate. I was waited by my team.

"Hey, Sakura, where's Sasuke? asked Naruto.

"He didn't came."

"Why?"

I saw Ino with a part of Sasuke's fan club. _I bet you would like to kill me without any kind of mercy. _They looked at me and after that they left. I could hardly hear what Ino had said:

"The bitch will leave. Now Sasuke is ours. All mine."

"Stupid. Do you think that you will have him just for you? I will have him!" screamed a girl.

"I don't think so. I'm the prettiest, bitch, and he will be mine!" screamed Ino loudly.

"Hey! Sakura...are you okay? Answer me if you're still alive." tried Naruto to make me to pay attention to him.

"Oh...what is it?"

"Why didn't Sasuke came to say good-bye to us?"

"He had something else to do. But...did you expected this from Sasuke?"

"Well..."

"You still don't know him."

Naruto sighed. He still wanted to make Sasuke to be friendly with him. But no chances. I felt sorry for the poor blonde.

"Hey you two. Let's go! Do we need all day to leave?"

"Shut up Kiba, I'm the leader here." I screamed.

We left the village.

Aderes brought my coffee and cigarettes. She was tired. She had a look that tells me something like 'this will end bad'.

"Sakura! This night club needs five girls to strip not only four. Go and do your job!"

"Shut the fuck up, Hisashi!" said Aderes.

She went to the dancing floor and tried to dance near the rest of the girls._ Poor Aderes...She is always protective and she want to help everyone, even if she can't. My blonde platinum friend. I can remember how I met her. I was crying sitting on the ground, near the street. I was drunk and ill. I had no hopes and nobody didn't even looked at me. But she came near me._

"_What's the matter with you?"_

"_I cry for the past. I don't know what I'll do in the future."_

"_Hey. Don't cry for the past, smile to the future."_

_She went with me at my hotel room. She helped me to feel better._

_Always so kind._

"Oh...come on Aderes...What the hell are you trying to do? You're not a dancer and I know you hate to strip."

"But Sakura...you'll be fired if you don't start to work."

I pushed Aderes back to the kitchen and I started to do my job. I remained with my pants and brassier on me. All the men there including Jiraiya were staring at me.

"I give you some money if you take off your brassier."

I took the money, I started to dance and I took off my brassier. Jiraiya had his mouth open and the rest of the men were screaming. I went to Jiraiya and stayed near him. I really don't understand why is he looking at me like that even I was half naked.

"Jiraiya, please close your mouth."

"Can you put something on you?"

"Okay."

I put my brassier on and started to tell the story.

"On the way to the robbers' house Kiba was staring strangely at me. I tried to don't look at him and concentrate to the mission. When we finally manage to sneak in the house I was tired. We insulated and I started to search for some things. After a time I stop. I could hear someone's breath. When I looked back I saw six men. I tried to fight them but I was too tired and they could catch me...Damn it!...Again. I managed to escape and to take the things I was searching for. I felt a hit all of sudden and next day I waked up and noticed that I was in a hospital. I was injured but near me was Sasuke.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure but..."

"Okay...that doesn't mind. It's good that you're still alive."

"Where are the others?"

"Only Naruto is feeling better, Kiba and TenTen are injured."

"Who saved me?"

"Naruto and some ANBU."

_Damn it...saved again...I'm lower than Naruto! Why me?_

I started to cry because I didn't like to be so useless. Sasuke saw my tears and took my hands.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm weak."

_Always so weak..._

"You're not so weak. You can defeat most of the ninja."

"You lie...Isn't true. You know that. You're just trying to make me feel good. I cannot defeat a genin."

_I cannot defeat you... And no one... I can only beg for mercy..._

"I don't lie...why to lie you?"

"Please...I want to go home."

"But..."

"I'll be fine...just fine...after all I'm a medical ninja..."

"Fine."

He kissed me. After a time he helped me to go home. My kitten was waiting for me._ The only who was always with me even if I was so wrong. _I was tired and I sat on the bed near Sasuke. And...

I stop the story and started to remember._ It was so nice. He made me a massage, after that he kissed me till I fell asleep. For the first time I could read love in his eyes. He needed me. He loved me...Why? Why did that happened...?_

"Hey...what had happened in that night?" asked Jiraiya. He brought me back to reality.

"Nothing at all."

"Come on. Why aren't you tell me? Did you made it with him?"

"No. I made it later...Next day...I found myself in his arms. He waked up in the same time with me. I put on a nice dress and I went out with him. I'm sure that a half of the village was looking at us. I was blushing but Sasuke didn't care about the others.

"I have a invitation at Hinata's party. Wanna go with me?" asked he.

"Yes, of course. It will be nice."

At 4 PM we went to Hinata's home. Neji and Hinata meet us. The party started before our arrival.It was a really big party. There were all Hinata's and Neji's friends. That means almost a half of the village. At the party the couples were Ino and Sai, Temari and Shikamaru,Neji and TenTen and me and Sasuke. The rest or them were alone. I started talking with Temari. _Long time no see..._

Tipple after tipple till we all got drunk. I sat near Neji's pet, Shikamaru was dancing with Sai and Neji with Temari. I drank another tipple and I started to dance on the desk with TenTen and Ino. Naruto sat on the floor, Hinata was laughing while she was standing in his arms. After too much liqour Sasuke started a fight with Lee and Shino. He was too drunk and fell on the stairs. He broke his left arm and Kakashi had stop the party. I don't know when he entered Hinata's house but it was just in time.

After that Kakashi took Sasuke to the hospital, I hit every tree in my way. Finally I entered in my home (After I entered Kurenai-sensei's home and Ino's home.) I fell on the floor I fall asleep. This happen while, at the party Naruto betroth with Hinata, Neji was half naked, TenTen tried to molest Gai-sensei (he found what happened from Kakashi-sensei) Ino was striping and Shikamaru tried to rape Kurenai-sensei who tried to make all of them to go to their homes. The worst thing: Shino was kissing Kiba and Akamaru was drinking liquor.

I waked up in the middle of the night...More exactly at 3 AM. I couldn't fall asleep again because of the head-ache. I went out. It was so cold and I could hear a dog who was howling (maybe it was Akamaru and maybe t was howling because it's head hurts...too much liquor isn't good).

In the morning I was very tired, I had a head-ache and I had pouches. I tried to go at the training grounds but I was really hard. Finally I arrived at the training grounds and there I met all the teams. The teachers were screaming at the students and the common subject was what happened at Hinata's party.

"What it was with you Naruto? You betroth with Hinata and now you mush marry her!" screamed Kakashi-sensei.

"Good morning!" I said to save Naruto from aswering that question.

"Sakura, you're late and you look like you were hit by someone. What you were doing last night in Ino's and Kurenai's homes?"

"I was drunk and I tried to enter my home..."

"You all are under 18 years old. You are not allowed to drink tipple!"

"Who cares? I and Naruto are orphans and Sakura's parents had left so who sais that we aren't allowed to drink tipple?" asked Sasuke with a bored voice.

"I say this!" screamed Kakashi.

"Shut up! You're one against three of us. So shut up if you don't want us to kick your ass."

"Uchiha Sasuke, how you'll kick my ass with just one hand?"

"I'm not alone. But you are."

I didn't pay attention to Kakashi any more and I started listening what the other teams were talking about. Kurenai was very sad.

"What happened last night at the party had shocked me. I never thought that you will drink so much. And I have one question: Kiba and Shino, are you gay?"

Hinata blushed, Kiba was shocked and Shino couldn't say anything. To save her teammates Hinata asked:

"Kurenai-sensei, what happened between you and Shikamaru-kun?"

Kurenai blushed brightly.

"Well...I don't know what he wanted to do. But Kiba and Shino, aren't you remembering nothing from what happened at the party?"

"No." answered Kiba.

This happened while Gai-sensei was screaming at his students.

"What the hell you tried to do TenTen? And Neji? Why were you half naked? And Lee...Why started you a fight?"

Neji and TenTen blushed and Lee was sad.

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei. This won't happen any more."

"TenTen, trying to molest your teacher isn't ethic."

TenTen couldn't say anything. I started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing miss Haruno? What's so funny? Are you laughing because I said your team is a shame for Konoha?"

"No. I am laughing because you're screaming and nobody was paying attention to you."

This annoyed Kakashi very much.

"We'll see if you will still laughing after you'll start training. First I want you to be faster and stronger. So you will start training today."

And we start with running. We were forced by Kakashi to run three days and three nights. I fell asleep on the road and Kakashi started to scream. After two cups of coffee I managed to run again.

"What's the matter Sakura? You can't laugh again now, can you?" asked Kakashi with sarcasm.

"Fuck you!"

I punched him without mercy I went back home but I fell asleep near the door. I was founded there by Tsunade-sama. She was shocked when she heard what happened at Hinata's party and what punishment we got.

Next day I was at the Konoha hospital. Sasuke came to change his bandages.

"Hey, Sakura. I didn't expect that you are here."

"Well...I help the others with the hospital. I suppose that you want to change your bandages."

"Yeah."

I changed his bandages and I sat near him.

"You're good as a doctor."

I kissed his forehead. He used this moment to look in my décolletage.

"And you aren't wearing a brassier today."

"Pervert!"

I blushed brightly and I went in the medicines room.'Oh...you'll see how nice am I' I thought. I took a big syringe with an anti-flu serum. I went back to Sasuke and I smirked at him.

"You need this vaccine."

"Okay."

He stretched his hand.

"No...not in hand."

He looked at me with wide eyes. I started to laugh.

"What's the matter with you, Great Avenger?" I asked.

"I don't what that vaccine. Not my butt, try it on someone else."

"Are you afraid?"

"No, of course. Are you kidding me?"

"Well...If you're not afraid, what is it?"

"Oh...well...um..."

"Are you ashamed?"

"A bit..."

"But you aren't enough shameful to not look in my décolletage..."

"I'm sorry." he said while he was looking at me with puppy eyes.

I stooped to put the syringe in a wardrobe.

"You have a short skirt and black panties."

I blushed and I wanted to hit him.

"Hey! You cannot hit me. I'm wounded. You cannot fight a wounded person, it's just like teasing a dog with only three legs. And you're doctor...you simply cannot hit your patients."

"You're fucking annoying!"

"You're funny when you're annoyed."

I slapped him and I went home. I fell asleep while I was crying. I waked up in the middle of the night. I went out and I looked at the stars. The sky was so beautiful. I saw Sasuke. He was sleeping on the roof. I went back in my room, but I slam the door and the noise waked Sasuke up. He used his speed to surprise me and hugged me. I felt my tears flowing on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. Please...don't cry."

I felt him kissing my shoulders and my neck. He huddled me.

"Forgive me."

"No...You're annoying."

I punched him.

"That hurts."

"Don't ever think to annoy me again."

"Okay."

I hugged him. He smiled sadly. _As if he knew what would happen..._ We spent the rest of the night looking at the sky and talking.

**A:** I'm sorry for the messed up english but it's not my native language and I'm not so used to write my stories in english.

I don't mind if you tell me where you don't understand something.

Please review.


End file.
